It'll All Be Over Soon
by Fufuluff
Summary: Angel's slowly going away. Can the others really believe: It'll All Be Over Soon? RENT-Fic! AngelxCollins & RogerxMimi. Just a little thing I wrote up, not the best. It's supposed to be sad, but hey... I find it more cute. Oneshot.


Relations: RogerMimi love, AngelCollins love, MimiCollins MimiAngel friendship.

Author's Note: Heh, first RENT fanfiction. Stinks… I rather like the beginning, but the rest I can do without.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. That's all Jlar, alright? ;3

It'll All Be Over Soon

"ANGEL! Chica!" A frail Latina woman came parading through the loft on Avenue A. Her skimpy clothing looking pretty on her- as always.

He girl frowned when she heard no response.

_Damnit. Such shitty days like this._ Mimi wondered to herself, trudging up the stairs.

"Angel, Chica. Don Est Ta?" She tried, opening the door way to the small room.

Setting her purse down, the room was very quiet.

_Is she in the shower? Where is she? We were supposed-_

Her thoughts were broken immediately. A thunderous coughing sounded in the bedroom.

Alarm rose in Mimi's body. She sat there, for a few second, her heart pounding in shock before she bolted to the door.

There, was Angel. On her bed, half-dressed, with a blanket pulled over her. The girl looked frozen, and shook, rocking back and forth.

Spluttering, throwing up blood. Angel's arms were wrapped around her knees, as tears dripped onto the bed.

Mimi took off her leopard coat and threw it over Angel.

"Angel..." Mimi breathed, scared too see her friend like this. Angel was always so strong, she didn't understand!

Angel's eyes had a faraway look; they seemed to stare at Mimi as if she were not even there. She began to cough again.

Mimi leaned over and embraced Angel in her arms, "Angel. Shh, shh..." Mimi soothed.

"Meems?" Her eyes now flickered with slight recognition at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Mimi smiled slightly, rubbing her back.

"I'm glad you're here..."Angel's voice was barley a whisper, it quivered and trembled with fear and pain. Angel clutched to Mimi's hand.

"We should get you to a hospital." Mimi told her slowly, making sure Angel understood. "I'll get Collins." Mimi said, trying to remain calm. Although, right now, all she wanted to do was cry. Angel couldn't go! Angel was strong; she was life all by herself. Mimi couldn't believe the sight before her.

Crumpled in her arms, was her best friend. It wasn't long before slow teardrops came down from Mimi's brown eyes.

It took Angel awhile to reply, but she looked at Mimi, "Please, don't get Collins." Angel whispered.

"What? W-why not?"

"Because. I don't want him to worry about me..."

"Angel-" Mimi was cut off.

"It'll all be over soon. I don't want him to worry. I'll see him again- and we can be happy." Angel's blue lips soon formed a weak smile.

Mimi smiled tenderly at her friend. _Go figure, she'd rather have Collin's happy. _ She looked up thoughtfully.

_Would it really be over soon?_

"AFTER NOON! BITCHES!" A happy black voice sounded from the front door. Enter, Tom Collins. With his fresh bottle of Stoli in hand.

Mimi looked at the shuddering Angel in her arms. Angel didn't say anything; she coughed into Mimi's chest. Mimi brought her closer to her body.

"C-c-ollins?" Angel whimpered.

"Shhh... Shh..." Mimi soothed.

"Just came back from a teacher's meeting, turns out they-"

Hard glass fell from his hand, splashing onto the floor. Rivers of vodka spewed out onto the floor, as Collin's eyes witnessed the scene before him.

There was Mimi and in her arms was his Angel, crumpled up in a mess. Coughing, shaking, shivering.

"Angel." He said, darting to his lover's side. Brutally pushing Mimi out of the way.

Mimi got up from her spot, she bit her nails as tears rolled down her face.

"Angel, baby. Angel.. Angel..." Collins repeated, over and over. "I'll bring you to the hospital, Angel." His voice was trembling now, as he scooped his lover up and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, and smiled down at her.

"It'll all be over soon, everything will be all right." He reassured her, as Angel pulled him closer, clutching his hands.

Angel smiled at him, trying to look strong. "Nine Hundred and eighty four." She rasped, counting her kisses.

---;

"Collins." Mimi cleared her throat, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah?" Collins responded, he was rocking Angel like a baby, not taking his eyes off her.

"I'll call for a doctor." Mimi replied, lunging for the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Hi. This is the New York Hos-"

"Hey, sorry. Um..." Mimi interrupted, speaking slowly; the phone was trembling in her hands. "My friend she's-" Mimi breathed again, collecting her words.

"She's diagnosed with AIDS... but-"

"Mam," The woman on the phone seemed to understand.. "We'll send our crew over there momentarily."

"Okay, thank you..." She hung up the phone.

That can't be happening. Angel was being taken away to a hospital! That wasn't supposed to happen. Mimi had always believed... she would have been first.

Mimi sat down on the down, her hands covering her face, slow sobs sounding from the girl.

---;

The sound of sirens pulsed in Mimi's ears. Lights flashing everywhere, blinding her. Everything was turning blurry.

She stood back, tears brimming in her eyes.

Angel was being taken away now.

"Uh, sir. Are you related to this woman?" The doctor's authorizing voice grunted, clearly not the same as the kindly woman over the phone.

"You can't ride with her."

"WHAT?" Collins spat, "Why not?"

"Are you legally related? By marriage, or blood?" The man asked, behind him, doctors were tending to Angel, putting him on a stretcher, and hauling him into the ambulance.

"Well..." Collins had always dreamed of proposing to Angel, but he hadn't yet.

"Then you can't, by law."

"Please, you have to!" Collins pleaded as he grabbed the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"PLEASE." Collins prompted, "You have to. She can't go without me. Please."

"No." The doctor turned around to leave.

Collins was breaking down, tears rolling down his face, his hands forming a fist.

"Doc, you have to let me go with her."

The doctor's eyes flashed, he nodded. "You can go with him- er- her." He corrected, nodding slowly, shuffling the relieved Collins into the ambulance.

Mimi covered her nose with her hand, sniffling.

"I'm not stayin' for this…" She murmured, leaving the place, not being able to see her friend like this.

---;

She couldn't take it.

She had ran all the way back to the loft, when she had entered her room, she crumpled onto the floor.

Sobbing, crying, hugging herself.

She had to go first!

Angel had quit before her. Mimi hadn't even quit yet. Her heart was pounding fast, everything was getting to her.

She felt like shit, she cried, wanting it all to be a dream. Whimpers escaping her mouth, she reached under her pillow.

The slender shape of a needle appeared in her hand. Acting on impulse she tore out of her hair elastic, rolling it up to her arms. The familiar guilt swept over her, like each time. Each time she thought of getting high, she hated herself. But it seemed like it didn't matter.

It would all be gone soon.

Angel going to the hospital, Collins, everything would be gone soon.

Wincing, she hit her arm a few times. Then, with a deep breath, shot the smack into her arm.

---;

"Meems?" Roger looked at Mimi's unmoving body in the bed.

He smiled, she looked peaceful.

Coming over to look at her face, anger soon bubbled inside of him.

The elastic was still tied of her arms.

He nudged her awake brutally.  
"MIMI." He snapped, "Mimi!"

Mimi- startled, woke up, facing the man before her.

"Roger?" She whimpered.

"Mimi. You fucking idiot, what the fuck is wrong with you?" His words soon formed sentences that were blocked out of Mimi's ears. She didn't want to hear the hurtful things he was ranting to her about.

"Mimi! Are you listening to me!?" Roger snapped, resisting the urge to hit her.

"What? Oh..." Mimi whimpered. _Shit._

Roger looked into her eyes, "Again. Weren't you?"

"No.. I.. Well... Yes... But."

"Fuck Meems." Roger rolled his eyes, "Don't bother anymore." His cold eyes rested on her, and then he turned around, slamming the door behind him.

"Wait! Roger! Please, wait!" Mimi's voice trembled. She opened the door, running up the stairs.

"Roger! Roger! ROGER! You don't have to be such a bastard!" Mimi spat, stumbling up the steps. Still slightly dizzy. Roger turned around, looking at her with a pissed off expression.  
Mimi tried to embrace him, in hopes she'd comfort her, to help her. Mimi crumbled in his arms, crying.

Roger rolled his eyes, pushing her away, and then racing to his loft. Slamming the door.

Mimi fell to the ground her nails digging into her sides.

_Fuck Mimi! Why do you have to do this? The world is crumbling around you..._

She thought to herself, crying just a few steps away from the door of Roger's loft.

Mark opened the door, surprised to see a Mimi crying before him.

She looked at him, almost pleadingly, but then got up. The girl turned around, holding back her tears. Her clear tone was forced- you could tell she was trying not to make it sound broken.

"I'll.. I'll see you guys, later. If Rog lets." she tried to say, as casually as she could. She bolted down to her own loft again. Slamming the door, she panted, her chest heaving up and down. Like a person's does when they have been in this state. She suddenly didn't feel so strong, like the usual Mimi, the one living in: No Day But Today. She felt scared, for her friend. She had never seen Angel like that before.

Coming out to her balcony, she couldn't take it anymore. She had reached her breaking point.

"Angel!" She screamed out to the world New York City. Leaning over the rail.

"Angel!! Don't leave me Angel!" Mimi bawled, "Angel!" She screamed.

"Angel, chica..." She was breathing harshly, sliding down sitting on the side of the railing.

"Angel chica..." She repeated, wiping tears from her face.

"It'll all be over soon.."

---;

"Angel." Collins was on the phone, "She's in the hospital..."

Collins was letting his friends know why exactly he wouldn't be meeting them at the Life Cafe anytime soon, like they normally did.

"I'll tell Mark." Roger said, worried about Angel. He sighed, out of all of them? Angel? Why _ANGEL?_

"Oh.. uh, Rog. You should see if Mimi is doing okay. She seemed pretty scared when she left."

_Mimi? Mimi! Shit! That's why. Oh god. You selfless bastard!_

Roger thought to himself. "Okay, Collins. I gotta go."

---;

"Did Roger hang up?" Angel asked, weakly. But she was doing much better than before, hooked up to all the wires and such.

"Yeah babe." Collin's made circles with his thumb on Angel's hand.

"Good, Good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait. So you knew?"

"Mimi would go to smack to help her." Angel's voice quavered, he coughed a little bit. Collin's gripped hand tighter.

"But Roger-" Collins thought about it, "Would loose his temper. You're truly an Angel." He cracked a smile, laughing nervously. He kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Nine hundred and eight five."

---;

"Mimi?" Roger crashed through her loft. Racing out to the balcony.

"Mimi!" Roger gasped, Mimi looked up at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Roger..." Mimi said slowly. Roger picked up Mimi in his arms. Holding her so close, her face buried into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have-"

Mimi didn't respond. She clutched his shoulders, crying, sobbing into his chest. She breathed in his soft scent, holding onto him like dear life.

She had crashed on him, punching him.

"You asshole! You bastard!" She screamed, he couldn't leave her again. Not again, especially not now. Yet even though, she collapsed into his arms.

Study arms wrapped around her, his hand going up to her head, and stroking it. He seemed worried for the "Chicas." Best friends, Mimi seemed to be out of it. And Angel? In the hospital? It didn't seem possible.

"Don't worry Meems. It'll all be over soon."


End file.
